1. Field
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to testing a data processing system.
2. Related Art
Testing of data processing systems is important to ensure proper operation. Testing may be performed in the factory after manufacture prior to using the data processing system in a user application. This ensures that an end user receives a properly functioning product. However, during operation of the data processing system by the end user, it may also be desirable to continuously test the data processing system so that failures which may occur during normal operation of the product can be detected.